Black Sunday
by Trunksblue
Summary: (Completed) (Sequel to Orange Roses) Logan had been M.I.A for over a year while on a mission for S.H.I.E.L.D. Now back with the mansion he starts to realize something isn't quite right about himself...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men.

A/N: This is the third story to Forever December and Orange Roses. You don't have to read those to understand this, but it would help if you did. ^_^  

_~*~_

_~You picture me, I'm walking too far ahead. _

You're calling to me I can't hear what you've said.~ 

_  ~After my picture fades and darkness has turned to gray. _

_Watching through windows, you're wondering if I'm ok.~_

_-Time After Time by Matchbox Twenty._

~*~

He couldn't see, couldn't hear his opponent, and worst of all he couldn't feel one of his legs. As the dust began to settle from the latest explosion he frantically pulled himself behind a crate on, what he hoped was the side away from the enemy. The pain was immense as he fought off unconsciousness failing miserably. Giving up he let the darkness overtake him and he slumped over onto the ground in a heap.

~*~

 His head hurt and everything was all blurry, not to mention the lights were extremely bright. Blinking he looked around feeling the unwanted sensation of deja vue as everything tilted and swirled around him making him feel nauseous. When he tried to lift his arm up he found that it was strapped down, as were his legs and waist.  A man with a malicious grin stood over him, at one point in time he knew who this man was but for some reason he couldn't remember it. 

  "What's wrong, Logan?" The man's voice echoed and wavered around in Logan's ears, "Confused? Don't know what's going on?" The man laughed evilly holding up a knife and sliced across Logan's chest leaving a long and rather deep cut, "Or why your healing factor isn't working?" 

Too weak to struggle, Logan allowed himself to black out again hoping that this was all just a horrible dream…

~*~

Madison sat at the edge of the pool just letting her feet dangle in the water watching the surface ripple around them. A long sigh escaped passed her lips as she reached into her pocket pulling out a flat metal object wrapped up in a metal chain. Carefully she unwrapped the chain and dangled it out in front of her absentmindedly staring at the word 'Wolverine' etched across it. She had the urge to just drop it into the pool and walk away but instead clasped it around her neck then shoved it under the collar of her shirt. In the back of her mind she wondered if he was really ever going to come back, or if maybe there was another reason he wasn't home yet. Maybe he was really dead… 

 Soft footsteps approached her from behind. 

  ~You okay?~

She nodded slowly staring at Jacob's reflection on the surface of the water as he approached, "I'm fine." She whispered wiggling her toes under the water causing the reflection to become disoriented. 

 She closed her eyes listening to the sound of Jacob's bare feet connect to the concrete as he walked away then suddenly come rushing back towards her. She opened her eyes just in time to see him leap over her and land in the pool with a large splash.

 He came up to the surface with a gasp, ~It's freezing in here!~ He shivered swimming over to the edge where Madison sat.

 "Yea, Bobby just got out." She smiled softly.

 ~Why didn't you tell me?~ Jacob shivered again as he pulled him self out of the freezing water and sat himself down next to Madison. 

She shrugged, "Didn't plan on you jumping in." 

 He smirked at her running a hand through his light brown hair then flicked the water at her. 

Madison flinched and glared at Jacob, "Hey!" She shouted a grin slowly washing over her face as she reached into the pool and splashed Jacob back.

 ~Ha! I'm already wet!~ Jacob grinned and pushed Madison into the pool.

Madison came up to the surface gasping for air and glaring daggers at Jacob while he sat at the edge grinning at her.

 "Very funny." She muttered swimming back to the edge of the pool and pulled her self out. 

Jacob smiled watching Madison ring her hair out before putting it back into a ponytail, 'I thought it was funny.~

Madison sat back down next to him now soaking wet, she ringed the bottom of her shirt out into the pool with a sigh.

"I guess I deserved that," She said simply dropping her hands down by her sides, "I think everyone is getting tired of me moping around, huh?" She tilted her head to the side smiling sadly up at him.

 ~A little. But they also know what you're going through~

Madison nodded pulling her knees up to her chest, "I'm sorry." She whispered staring out at the water's surface, which had grown calm again.

 ~For what?~  His voice, even though it was just his mind voice, was soft.

 "For moping around I guess… It's just… I want to know what happened to him… I feel so helpless." 

Jacob moved over closer to her wrapping his arm around her, ~I know~ 

 "It's been over a year," She sighed leaning against his embrace, "I guess that's too long to still be moping... Maybe I should just accept that he's…"

 ~He's not dead, Madison, ~ Jacob cut her off leaning back do that he could look her in the eye, ~He'll come back and you two will leave for Canada the next day~ Jacob smiled sadly down at Madison.

 "After he kills you for being my boyfriend," Madison smiled up at him and laughed, "Hate to be in your shoes." 

Jacob shrugged looking down at her thoughtfully, ~Maybe he won't? ~

 "Maybe," Madison smiled, "And maybe you'll actually talk one day."

Jacob feigned hurt then grinned, ~Now that's just wishful thinking~   

~*~

A/N: What do you all think? Do you like? Should I continue? Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Wolverine: The vents were pretty easily breached. Gonna need ta fix that, maybe electrify 'em or install poison gas sprayers. 

Storm: Wolverine

Wolverine: All right, all right. Knock out gas then.

(Rogue Recruit episode…3 I think^_^) 

A/N: …hi. ^_^ Thank you everyone who reviewed! I give you each a… chocolate chip cookie!! Yea!! 

~*~

I can't breath at all   
It hurts to think   
that a sound could heal my wounds   
feeling I've been betrayed   
Black Sunday still burns you in my thoughts   
I can't sleep at all   
Now you're gone away   
I can't fake this anymore   
Guess I could blame it all   
on God's game   
or explain what my life's for   
  
Caught in a winters rain   
I can't remember a word you said   
Take away my fear please hold on to me   
I'm falling   
Falling   
  


-Black Sunday by Cold

~*~

Snowflakes fell lazily on the figure running barefooted and nearly naked away from the large building. An alarm blared throughout the air from a loudspeaker followed by the barking of dogs ready for a hunt. In a panic, Logan tried to run faster into the forest where he hoped he could escape the approaching dogs and guards. Shivering from both fear and the cold, Logan ran in a straight line through bushes and around trees until he had to skid to a stop to keep from falling off a rather steep cliff. His mind buzzed from the medication he had been given and his eyes kept unfocusing as he blinked rapidly trying to get his sight back. This whole thing felt like some horrible dream, and in a frightening way it felt familiar. 

 The dogs were closing in on him now; he could even hear the vague shouts of the guards that were accompanying the K-9s. 

Without even thinking Logan leapt from the edge of the cliff and half fell half slid to the bottom where he quickly jumped to his feet and continued to run. About five minutes later he collapsed on his stomach in a pile of snow. With the last ounce of his strength he flipped himself over on his back and gasped for air. The sparkling white snow around him began to turn crimson with blood from the many scrapes and cuts that covered his body from his earlier run through the woods.

He trembled and shivered silently hoping that whatever medication they had given him would wear off soon returning his powers. 

He was still in Canada, that he was sure of, maybe somewhere in the mountains… He closed his eyes trying to fight off the wave of hunger that suddenly hit him full force causing his stomach to gurgle loudly. He growled at the pain. It felt as if his stomach was eating its self, he slowly grinded his teeth as the pain grew stronger and then as suddenly as it had started it was over.  He sighed opening his eyes deciding that he should start walking again figuring that either two things would happen, he would be found or he'd freeze to death. Slowly he climbed to his feet and staggered a few feet to the nearest tree trunk and then proceeded to the next. 

~*~

It was the middle of the night; the moon and stars along with a few artificial lights was the only thing that lit up the area. Madison sat silently underneath one of the large trees on the mansion's property just staring up at the stars. She had a mild flashback of when she was younger playing tag with a couple of the older kids at the mansion causing a light smile to brush across her lips. She leaned back against the trunk of the tree sighing contently as she watched an airplane fly overhead. It took her a moment to realize that the airplane she was watching wasn't any normal plane it was the X-jet! Curiously she jumped to her feet and ran into the mansion then snuck down to where the jet would be coming in. Silently she snuck behind some boxes and waited for whoever was on the jet to get off. Professor Xavier was the first to get off followed by Hank and Scott but who got off next shocked her beyond belief. 

 "Logan," She whispered standing up from her hiding place tears in her eyes, "Oh my God…" She took a step and the tears fell from her eyes, "Logan!" She shouted and the man that she was praying to be really there turned and looked at her then continued to walk on with the help of Hank and Scott.

 Professor Xavier wheeled over to Madison as she fell onto her knees then sat on the ground, "He's not well," Charles explained resting a hand on the girl's shoulder, "Come back tomorrow and I'm sure he'll be okay." 

Madison looked up at him and nodded then got to her feet, "He's…"

 "Go to bed Madison." Charles said softly as he turned away and exited the room.

Hesitantly she went back to her room filled with mixed emotions as she lay down on her bed. What was wrong with Logan and why hadn't the Professor told her that they had found him? She bit her lip trying to keep herself from breaking down into tears again, why hadn't Logan recognized her? 

Sighing she turned onto her side and fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

~*~

A/N: **Gasp!** Logan's back! Okay now I'm debating on where I want to go with this. On one hand Logan could be fine on the other hand… oh the possibilities! ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: "If I were Scott for a day, I'd hit on Wolverine every chance I got so when Scott got back to himself he'd be in big trouble!" (By me ^_^)

A/N: Thank you Hinomegami, UberNekoChan, Dowriter12, and Xiowolfe for your reviews! ^_^

~*~

Frightened brown eyes glanced up at the door and focused on the teenaged girl who had entered. Madison smiled sadly picking up Logan's hand as she sat down at the side of the bed.

 "What happened to you?" She whispered noting the bandages wrapped around Logan chest and arms accompanied by several bruises.  

She felt tears spring to her eyes when Logan didn't respond instead turned his head away and closed his eyes. Sighing she tucked a few strands of his hair behind his ear. 

 "Who…" His voice was strained coming out sounding a little like a whimper, he turned his head looking up at Madison with furrowed eyebrows and a gleam of frustration in his eyes, "… am I?" 

 "Logan, " Her voice cracked slightly and she had to bite her lip to keep from crying, "Your name is Logan." 

She had to keep repeating over and over again in her mind that he was still disoriented from the drugs they had given to him. She had to tell herself that everything would be fine again within time. But somewhere deep inside her she knew it was all a lie and that nothing would be the same again. The man lying before her was not the same man that left over a year ago on the back of a Harley. 

 "Madison…" He said softly raising his hand to wipe away the tear that was making its way down her cheek. 

Her eyes widened briefly, "You remember me?" She squeaked.

 He looked lost in thought for a moment then nodded slowly, "Could never forget ya, pum'kin." 

~*~

 "He has mild amnesia most likely brought on by the drugs he was given. They should be wearing off by now," He paused looking Madison over, "You sure you'll be okay?" 

Madison nodded and watched Hank walk off to his laboratory before to turned around running into Jacob. 

 "Oh! Sorry!" She gasped taking a step back, "Jacob? What are you doing down here?" 

 ~Looking for you~ He smiled, ~Heard Logan's back, that's great!~

Madison nodded frowning, "Yea…"

 Jacob raised an eyebrow, ~I thought you'd be happy~

"I am. It's just… they're monsters Jacob! Those bastards hurt him again!" Once again she burst out crying falling into Jacobs arms, "He only remembers my name." She sobbed into his shirt.

 Jacob looked around somewhat lost as he stroked Madison's hair, ~ Everything will be okay~

Madison shook her head pulling back, her eyes sparkled with unshed tears, "He's different, Jacob. His eyes… they're different." 

Jacob pulled her in for another hug, ~When's the last time you saw him~

 "An hour ago." Madison mumbled in his shirt. 

~Let's go see if he's doing any better~

Madison nodded pulling away grasping Jacob's hand the two walked down to Logan's room.

~*~

His mind still buzzed slightly but the memories of who he was were returning, most of them that is. Pulling back his bandages he found that his wounds had healed over and his skin was normal once again. He sat up with a grunt and ripped off the rest of the bandages then disposed of them in the nearest garbage can. Slowly he sank down to the floor clutching his head as flashbacks violently flashed through his mind…

_~Flash~_

_Pain all over… screaming!_

_~Flash~_

_Needles. God not more needles!_

_~Flash~_

Biting his lip he held back a scream when someone touched his arm sending him into a panic.

 "No!!" He screamed leaping to his feet while unsheathing his claws.

Madison jumped back fear shining in her eyes, "Logan it's me!" She spoke quickly holding her hands up proving that she wasn't a threat.

Logan panting retracted his claws and sank to the floor again holding his head, "Don't take me back!" He whimpered.

Madison's eyes widened, "Take you back?" She whispered kneeling down by his side, "You're not going back. I promise." 

Silent tears ran down her cheeks as she hugged him, "I promise." 

Jacob watched from the doorway in shock as the man he had heard so many stories of bravery, trembled and sobbed in fear. Madison looked over her shoulder at him and he took off in search of the Professor. 

~*~

A/N: Yea I know it's kinda short but I wanted to get this out! ^_^ Please Review!!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men.

A/N: Sorry everyone for taking so long to get this updated. I've been working on a painting, (of Wolverine ^_^) and being lazy. Sorry. Lol. But thank you everyone so much for being so patient and for your reviews! You rock! *Hands out packet of Pop Rocks, which by the way, I don't own.*  One more thing, I bought a tape of the old X-men cartoon with 4 episodes of Apocalypse on it. At the end of the last episode Professor Xavier was standing… while in all three of the other episodes he was in his wheelchair. (Lol. Someone made a mistake! ^_^ ) Okay now I'm done rambling, read on! 

~*~

Screams filled with fear, agony, and other emotions too intense for words echoed down the dark musty halls. The scream was deep like a growl of a wounded animal. Then it cut off abruptly leaving only deafening silence.  

 Logan sat on the edge of his bed staring out the window at the stars that dotted the moonless sky. He sighed leaning forward resting his chin on his fisted hand, his animal instincts were still telling him to run and never stop. Standing up he walked over to the window slamming his hands on the windowsill as he gazed at the sky. He was angry at the world, at God, and at everyone for everything that he had to go through… all that pain… Snarling he through open the window and took a deep breath letting the night air fill his lungs. Turning sharply on his heel he stomped out of his room and made his way outside the mansion where he proceeded to slam his fists into the nearby tree. 

 "Why me!? WHY ME!!!??" He snarled before falling to his knees beside the hardly damaged tree. 

 Madison, who had been out late stargazing again, saw the whole thing and was now standing less than a foot away from Logan who was cursing under his breath like a sailor who had just shot his foot on accident.  

  "Logan?" She whispered not wanting to startle him.

 His head jerked up, "Madison? What're you doin up so late?" 

Madison looked worriedly up at him, "Ever… ever since you left I would come out here and just sit watching the stars. I guess it became a habit." She admitted softly looking down at her shoes.

 Logan sighed, "You should go ta bed, it's late."

Madison nodded then took a step forward and hugged Logan around the waist. Hesitantly Logan wrapped his arm around Madison's back in an awkward attempt at a hug.

 "What happened to you?" His shirt muffled her voice, "Why were you gone so long?" 

She could hear his heart race and slowly pulled back to look him in the eyes. Logan stared down at her noticing the trails of tears running down her cheeks, he wiped them away with his thumb.

 "Don't cry kid," He said softly, "I didn't mean to be gone for so long." 

~*~

Logan sat silently in Professor Xavier's office staring down at his hands as he opened and closed them.

 "What can I do for you Logan?" Professor Xavier wheeled into the room to his desk where he folded his hands over the surface.

 "I need yer help Chuck," Logan sighed softly looking up at the Professor, "I feel like I'm losin' my mind. I can't sleep, and when I do what they did to me comes rushing back to me." Absentmindedly Logan rubbed the backs of his hands suppressing the urge to shudder.

 "And what exactly did they do to you Logan, you haven't told anyone," The Professor raised an eyebrow, "Not that I don't blame you." He added tenting his hands.

Logan gripped the arms of his chair shaking his head, "They took out my adimantium." He growled rubbing the back of his fist again.

Professor Xavier's eyes widened in shock but before he could say anything Logan held up his hand unsheathing three jagged bone like claws. 

 "The nightmares Chuck… "He hung his head sheathing his claws, "I can't make 'em out, just a bunch of scrambled pictures and words."

Professor Xavier still in shock from seeing Logan's bone claws blinked and quickly regained his composure, "I could," He cleared his throat, "I could read your mind and try to sort them out for you."

 Logan nodded, "Alright." 

~*~

_~Flash~_

_'Where am I…' There's nothing but darkness and then a spark of light…_

_~Flash~_

_Water… 'I can't breath!' _

_~Flash~_

_~*~_

Logan gasped jerking away from Professor Xavier grabbing onto his head, "What the heck was that?" He gasped squeezing his eyes shut replaying what he had just saw. 

 Professor Xavier shook his head, "I don't know. Do you remember what any of it meant?" 

Logan lifted his head, "No… it doesn't make sense. Tell me Chuck, am I goin' crazy? Sometimes I can't even decipher what's real or what's not!"  

 "I believe that you are just tired from all of the stress you have been through. I'll have Hank give you a couple of sleeping pills to help you with your sleeping problem. I'm sure after a nights worth of sleep you should be fine."

 "Thanks," Logan sighed standing up from his seat, "I'll be outside if ya need me." He called over his shoulder reaching for the doorknob when suddenly it vanished and he found himself standing in the middle of his room. 

 "Logan?" Madison opened his door a little sticking her head in before opening it the rest of the way looking around, "Uh… I could've sworn I just heard you talking to someone," Shrugging she smiled up at Logan, "Guess not… Anyways, I was wondering if later you wanted to go get ice-cream with me and the others." 

 "Yea sure darlin', I need ta get out a here anyways." He gave her a half smile.

 "Really?" She grinned when he nodded, " Great! I go tell the others!"

Logan's smile faded as soon as Madison was gone, scratching the back of his neck he looked around nervously. 

 "What's wrong with me?"

~*~

A/N: Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men… yet. ^_~

A/N: Thank you UberNekoChan and  Heath 999 for your reviews! 

_~*~_

_~When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,  
when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears,  
and i've held your hand through all of these years~_

-My Immortal by Evanescence

~*~

Rogue shivered walking out of her room with a sweatshirt in hand, Bobby had decided to have a snowball fight and let's just say that Bobby was now 'taking a nap'. 

 She shivered again pulling the sweatshirt on over her head, "Ah don't know how he lives like this," She muttered to herself vaguely noticing her breath coming out as puffs of white air, "Ah'm defiantly getting a hot fudge Sunday, hold the ice cream."

She smiled to herself quickening her pace to get downstairs where the some of the others were starting to gather to go out and get ice cream. What surprised Rogue the most was that Logan had agreed to go with them, or so Madison had said. She stopped in front of Logan's door about to remind him when she heard the quiet murmur of someone talking, since the door was halfway open she stuck her head inside and looked around. Logan was standing by the window gazing outside at the sky talking to himself. 

Confused, Rogue walked the rest of the way into the room straining her ears to hear what he was saying.

  "Something is wrong with that new recruit, what's his name? Yea that's it, James. Found 'im the other day cryin' in the corner of his room. No, he wouldn't tell me much just that his father was dead and his hands burned…"

Rogue looked around the room again feeling a small amount of fear well up in her stomach, "Logan?" She whispered hoping that maybe the sound of her voice would snap him out of whatever was happening to him. 

He looked over his shoulder at her and frowned, "Rogue? Why are you here?" He raised an eyebrow looking about as confused as Rogue.

 "Are you okay Logan? You were talking to yourself." 

Logan looked back out the window then back at Rogue realization washing over his face, "Don't ya tell a soul." He warned walking pass her out of the room.

Rogue blinked and chased after him, "Wait!" She grabbed his arm once she caught up to him, "Logan you need to talk to the Professor about this!" 

Logan sighed, "Okay, I'll talk to Chuck," He lied looking Rogue in the eye, "Now drop it."

 "Okay," She said softly still feeling worried, "The others are going to leave without us if we don't hurry." She forced herself to smile.  

 "Nah, Madison wont let 'em." Logan smirked walking off towards the staircase.

Rogue's smile faded as she watched his retreating back.

~*~

 "Logan, have you been felling alright?" Professor Xavier asked as he wheeled up to Logan at the empty table.

 "Alright, what has Rogue been tellin' ya?" Logan frowned turning his eyes away from the students running up to get into line at the ice cream store's counter.

 "Rogue? What does Rogue have to do with anything?" The Professor asked looking genuinely confused.

 "Nothing."

Charles raised an eyebrow, "What is troubling you Logan?" 

 Logan growled, "Nothing is wrong with me Chuck, haven't been sleepin' well is all." 

Professor Xavier nodded still not quite believing that was all, "Well, if you need to talk…"

 "Yea, I know." Logan sighed watching Charles wheel away towards a group of students making a fuss over something.   

 "Mr. Logan?" 

Logan looked over his shoulder at the approaching boy, "Yea kid?" He grunted sliding over so that the kid could sit down on the bench next to him. 

 "I'm scared." The boy whispered staring sheepishly down at the table.

Logan raise an eyebrow, "Scared o' what?"

 "My mama, I don't know what happened to her. She wasn't well and when… when my mutation happened and I had to leave." The boy sniffed resting his chin on his arms.

 "Don't worry 'bout it, James, I'm sure she's fine. You can write home to 'er if ya want." Logan smirked as James' face lit up.

 "Alright!" James grinned.

~*~

 "Professor?" Rogue walked up to Professor Xavier folding her arms, Ah'm worried 'bout Logan." She frowned tilting her head in Logan's direction where he was currently talking to thin air.

 "I see what you mean," Charles noted worriedly, "Don't worry Rogue, I'll talk to him."

Madison approached the two looking rather perplexed, "Professor? Is there a new recruit named James?" She asked rubbing the back of her neck.

Professor Xavier shook his head, "No, why?" 

 Madison shrugged, "I overheard Logan tell someone something about a James." 

Rogue glanced at the Professor who nodded to her, "Come on Sugar, let's go see if we can get Bobby back from earlier." She smiled leading Madison away from the Professor who was sending a telepathic massage to Hank.

~*~

A/N: ^_^ Please Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: X-men… Not mine!!!

A/N:  I just found out that in the original X-men cartoon Wolverine and Storm got married! (In some A.U. Thing…) Okay so any ways…  thank you everyone for reviewing!! ^_^ 

~*~

~I am nothing more than a little boy inside  
That cries out for attention  
though I always try to hide~

-Epiphany by Staind

~*~

 The hallways ran dark with only the occasional nightlight at the top of the walls to keep from getting lost, or hurt. A lone figure just a little over five feet sauntered down the hallway muttering something under his breathe. A door opened and he freezed, a look of confusion washing over his face. 

 "Logan?" Madison whispered stepping out into the hallway, "What are you doing up?"

 "I could ask ya the same thing." Logan grunted masking his confusion with a frown. 

Madison shrugged, "I couldn't sleep so I was gonna go get a glass of water," She looked up at him, "Where were you going?"

 "Same place." He lied then followed along side of Madison as they walked downstairs to the kitchen. 

Filling up two glasses of water Madison handed one to Logan then took a drink from her own, "Is the medicine Mr. McCoy gave you helping?"  

 Logan set his empty glass down in the sink and nodded, "Yea they're working." He smiled weakly trying to hide his lie; he had flushed the pills Hank had given him down the toilet. Nothing was wrong with him; he did not have Schizophrenia so why would he take the pills for it? 

Madison nodded setting her glass down in the sink next to Logan's, "I'm gonna go back to bed now," She smiled hugging Logan around the waist, "night." She pulled back and left the room leaving Logan alone in the dimly lit kitchen.

 "Night." He mumbled under his breath sighing deeply.

 "Why'd you lie to her?" A voice startled Logan out of his thoughts and he turned quickly on his heel facing James sitting at the kitchen table. 

 "Why's it any of yer business?" Logan growled harshly folding his arms over his chest, "And why are you up anyways?"

James shrugged leaning back into his chair, "Logan," He muttered under his breath followed by a sigh, "I knew a man named Logan." He furrowed his eyebrows and scowled at the table.

 "Friend o' yers or somethin'?" Logan grunted his tone softening a tad.

James shook his head, "He killed my father, that's the night my mutation surfaced." 

 Logan didn't say anything just stared at the floor lost in thought.

"You wont let them take me away will you Logan?" James stood up suddenly panicked.

 "Take you where?" Logan furrowed his eyebrows looking down at the kid now standing before him with tears streaming down his face.

 "I don't wanna go away! Please don't let them take me!" 

 "Get a hold of yerself!" Logan snapped grabbing James by the shoulders, "No one's gonna take ya anywhere!" 

James sniffed taking a step backwards, "They have before," He whispered fear shining in his eyes, "They took you away didn't they?" 

A wave of pure shock washed over Logan's face, "W-what?" 

 James wiped away the tears running down his cheeks with the back of his hands, "They took you away and did horrible things to you. I don't want to go back!!" He cried out suddenly and took off running into the shadows of the hallway.

Logan took a step forward staring out into the hallway dumbfounded, how had he known? 

 "It's simple, ya know?" A new voice grunted matter-of-factly.

Logan spun around finding a man in his twenties standing by the table, his black hair swept back in a similar fashion to that of Logan's. If Logan hadn't known any better he would of swore that he was staring at a younger version of himself.

 "How'd you get in here?" He growled unsheathing his claws.

The man sighed staring at the claws protruding from the backs of Logan's hands, "Ya gonna attack me?" He raised an eyebrow then shook his head, "I don't think so." 

This guy was defiantly getting on Logan's nerves and he let this be known with a deep menacing growl, "What do you want?" He hissed keeping his guard up. 

 "Leave him alone James," Came a female voice from behind Logan, "What has gotten into you?" 

Logan whirled around facing a woman, a little taller than him with red hair pulled back into a bun. She walked passed Logan and up to the man she had called 'James' and lightly punched him on the shoulder.

 "Sorry Rose." James mumbled sheepishly bowing his head.

Logan retracted his claws scratching the back of his neck in confusion and was about to voice it when another voice called him from behind. 

 "Who are you talking to Logan?" Professor Xavier wheeled up to Logan worry written all over his face. 

Logan turned back to James and pointed at them, "Them." He shrugged pointing at the two in the corner.

Professor Xavier leaned over to his right trying to see who Logan was talking about but saw nothing but the table.

 "There is no one their Logan."

 "What are ya talkin' 'bout, 'there's no one their'?!" Logan growled looking back at the Professor, "They're standing right," He looked back to where James and Rose had once stood but now were gone, "there…" He trailed off blinking.

Professor Xavier frowned tempted to tap into Logan's mind but decided against it, "You haven't been taking your medication, have you?" 

 "No," Logan growled folding his arms over his chest, "Chuck… I can't take those pills." He sighed feeling defeat start to over come him.

 "It's hard for you to except it." Charles stated and Logan nodded.

 "I can't be goin' crazy Chuck… I mean it's happened before, but not like this!" He sighed shaking his head, "I… I don't know who's real or not anymore… not even you."

~*~

A/N: Please review!! ^_^   


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Do claims have feelings?

A/N: Thank you everyone for your kind reviews! It's what keeps me going with this story. ^_^  

Notes: This chapter takes place about a week after the last chapter. 

~*~

_~I'm talking to myself in public_

_Dodging glances on the train_

_And I know, I know they've all been talking about me_

_I can hear them whisper_

_And it makes me think there must be something wrong with me_

_Out of all the hours thinking_

_Somehow I've lost my mind~_

-Unwell By Matchbox Twenty

~*~

Voices filled his head some angry, some happy, some sad, all familiar in some way or another. Lost in a world no one else seemed able to grasp, he laid silently in his bed just listening to what the voices were telling him. No matter how hard anyone tried to help him, no matter how many pills he took they'd always return right before he'd close his eyes and fall asleep. He used to plead with them at first, beg them to just leave him alone for one night but his cries fell onto deaf ears and he was left in the roar of the crowd. 

 His door creaked open slowly and his eyes snapped open darting around the room until they fell on the shadowy figure walking up to the side of his bed. 

 "Madison?" He voice cracked and he sat up.

She nodded walking over to the window opening the curtains allowing the sun to shine through and light up the room. Logan squinted shielding his eyes with his hand, he looked as though he hadn't shaved in days and was in dire need of a haircut. Madison smiled sadly at him and sat down on the edge of the bed, "You can't keep locking yourself in here all day. It's not good for you." 

Logan snorted looking away, "Not good fer me huh?" He grunted narrowing his eyes at the wall. 

She continued ignoring his comment, "Come down stairs for awhile. Rogue has offered to give you a haircut even." 

 "I don't need a haircut." Logan growled staring at a small spider making its way up the wall.

Madison rolled her eyes, "Like you don't need a shower," She replied sarcastically while pinching her nose, "When's the last time you took one anyways?" 

 Shrugging Logan smashed the spider against the wall with the side of his fist causing Madison to cringe partially grossed out and partially out of pity for the poor spider.

 "Guess I could use one…" He scowled at the remaining bits of spider on his hand and brushed it off on his pants.

Madison nodded, "Yes, now hop to it! I bet it'll make you feel a whole lot better!" She grinned jumping to her feet and began pushing Logan towards the bathroom, "And when you're done come downstairs so Jean can cut your hair!" 

 Logan growled at her over his shoulder only receiving a grin in return, "Fine…" He sighed in defeat closing the bathroom door.

 Madison smiled in victory and took off downstairs in search of Rogue. 

~*~

The hot water sprayed down him fogging up the mirror and making it slightly difficult to breath.    

 'You're gonna drown… drown… You're gonna drown…' 

Gasping for breath Logan stumbled backwards against the shower's wall trying to rid himself of the panicky feeling welling up in the pit of his stomach. Sighing in relief once the voices quieted he quickly finished his shower and got dressed. (In his usual blue jeans black T-shirt, incase you were wondering ^__~)

~*~

  "You mean he's actually goin' ta come downstairs?" Rogue asked incredulously with a shake of her head.

Madison nodded, "Yea, it wasn't as hard as I thought it would be," She sighed, "I'm just happy that he's going to finally come out."

Rogue smiled sadly, "You amaze me kid, you've been through a lot." 

 Shrugging Madison looked over her shoulder as Jacob entered munching on an apple while listening to his headphones. He smirked turning off the music and took another bite of his apple. 

 ~What's goin' on?~ 

 "We're waiting for Logan so we can give him a haircut," Madison replied with a smile, "and by the looks of it you could use one too."

Jacob shook his head, ~No way, I like my hair like this~ he replied biting into his apple.

 "But it's like passed your shoulders!" Madison sighed realizing that she wasn't going to convince him.

Jacob scowled running a hand threw his hair, ~But I like it this long!~ He whined mentally.

Madison picked up the scissors off the table, "Come on, a couple of inches wont hurt it." She grinned holding up the scissors.

Jacob's eyes widened, ~Maybe later~ He smiled weakly backing up away from the crazed girl with the scissors then left the room rather hurriedly as Logan walked in.

 "What was that about?" Logan grunted turning to the two snickering girls, "On second thought, I don't want to know."

Rogue smiled pulling up a stool for Logan to sit in, "Here, sit down." She gestured with her hand to the chair. 

Eyeing the stool warily Logan sat down trying to tune out the voice in his head that had decided to speak up. Madison handed Rogue the scissors and pulled up a chair for herself.

 "You might want ta take your shirt off," Rogue suggested receiving an odd look from Logan along with a raised eyebrow from Madison, "So you wont get hair all over it!" She rolled her eyes.

Shrugging Logan pulled off his shirt and tossed it to Madison, "Hold this fer me darlin." He smiled trying to ignore the figure standing in the corner of the room.

 "Haven't seen ya for a while, how've ya been?" Rogue asked as she started cutting his hair.

Logan shrugged his shoulders trying not to move his head; he was staring at the boy known to him as James standing in the corner staring back at him.

 "What do you think?" He growled in annoyance then sighed tearing his eyes away from the kid, "I've been tryin' ta clear my mind…" He admitted softly.

Madison followed his eyes back to the corner he was staring at then focused in on his thoughts trying to get a picture of what he was seeing. She gasped at what she saw and broke the connection.

 "What's wrong Mad?" Rogue stopped cutting and was staring at Madison quizzically along with Logan.

 "Nothing, just remembered something. It's not important though," She cringed knowing that they both were not buying it, "I read your mind Logan…" She admitted hesitantly, "There's a little kid in the corner you keep seeing. Is that James?" 

Not knowing whether to be mad or what Logan simply nodded feeling an odd sense of relief, someone could see him too even if it was through his eyes. 

 "Who is he?" Madison whispered still picturing the boy's frightened face.

Logan's eyebrows furrowed, "I don't know…" He growled shaking his head, "I think he's me…"

~*~

A/N: RIP little spider for you short little life came to a very sudden, brutal death by the hands… err… 'hand' of Logan. 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men. Darn.

A/N: This chapter is written in Logan's point of view and the song is Zoe Jane by Staind. 

~*~

-Well I want you to notice  
To notice when I'm not around  
and I know that your eyes see straight through me  
and speak to me without a sound-  
  


Madison is starin' at me, her eyebrows furrowed in thought an' I can tell she's reading my mind again. She recoils slightly, most likely due ta all the noise in my head, and then stands up leavin' the room. Rogue finishes my haircut in silence, cleaning up the scraps of hair when she's done. 

 "You should go talk ta her." She tells me as I pull on my shirt an' run a hand through my hair.

 "I know." The sound of my voice sounds foreign to me.

 I shake away the feeling as I walk out o' the room straight ta the T.V room where I find Madison sitting in the middle of the room with the T.V off. She looks up at me as I enter, I can immediately smell the fear and sadness drifting from her.

 "You really are sick," She whispers staring me in the eye, "And I don't know how I can help." 

I notice the shine in her eyes from unshed tears and I begin to feel guilty.

 "You just bein' here helps." I try ta smile but it comes out lopsided.

She looks away tryin' ta hide her tears that were now rollin' down her cheeks, "You've always been there for me…" She trailed off as I knelt down besides her pulling her into a hug, "I'm scared... dad"

I squeeze my eyes shut, "I know darlin', me too."  

_-I want to hold you  
protect you from all of the things I've already endured_

_And I want to show you _

_To show you all of the things that this life has in store for you  
I'll always love you_

_The way that a father should love his daughter-_

One Week Later… 

Switched medication again, this one seems to work better than the others. I don't hear the voices anymore and I haven't seen James, either of 'em, or Rose and the nightmares are almost gone. Fer once in almost a month I feel like I'm almost back ta normal. 

_Almost. _

My mind is numb most o' the time, I can hardly think when it happens and then I get frustrated. So I stopped takin' 'em this mornin', just left 'em in the nightstand by my bed and didn't give 'em a second thought.

  It's late, almost one in the mornin' and I've snuck out, keys in one hand helmet in the other. I've been under house arrest since

Chuck figured out my problem an' it's been drivin' me up the wall. 

_-When I walked out this morning  
I cried as I walked to the door  
I cried about how long I'd be away for  
I cried about leaving you all alone-_

 "Hey der Wolvie." 

Standing there leaning up against _my _bike is the Cajun smiling brazenly with a cigarette in hand. 

 "Gumbo…" I growl baring my teeth trying ta look as menacing as I can.

Gambit simply chuckles stepping away from my bike while taking a drag from his cigarette, "Remy t'inks de Wolvie is tryin' ta leave." 

 "What gave ya yer first clue?" I replied sarcastically folding my arms across my chest allowing my helmet to dangle off my fingers, "Now get out ta my way."

 "Remy don't t'ink dat's a good idea," He dropped his cigarette onto the ground and stepped on it, "'cause you-"

A new voice cuts him off and I turn around finding Madison standing in the doorway leading into the mansion. 

 'This is just great…' I think to myself covering my face with my hand in annoyance. 

 "Hello der petite." Remy flashed Madison with one of his smiles and I sent a glare his way, which he ignored. 

 Madison smiled back stepping into the garage her eyes falling onto me, "You can leave Remy." She told him keeping her eyes on me. 

 "But Chere…" Gambit protested but then sighed in defeat, "Oui, Remy will leave." Shoving his hands into his pockets he left the same way Madison came in.

"Where were you going?" She asked as Remy shut the door behind himself.

I shrugged, "I was just goin' ta go her a ride." I sighed knowing that that wasn' gonna happen now.

 "Can I go to?" 

I hadn't expected that. 

 I smirked at her and nodded, "Grab a helmet darlin'." 

_-I want to hold you  
protect you from all of the things I've already endured_

_And I want to show you _

_To show you all of the things that this life has in store for you  
I'll always love you_

_The way that a father should love his daughter-  
  
_

~*~

The ride was awesome, for the first time in a year I felt alive and free as I sped down empty roads just listening to the hum of my bike and Madison's laughter. 

 "This is so fun!" She laughed as I pulled up into the mansion's garage and turned off the engine, "Can we do it again sometime?" 

 "Sure darlin'." I chuckled hanging up our helmets on the bike's handlebars. 

-_So I wanted to say this  
'Cause I wouldn't know where to begin  
to explain to you what I have been through  
to explain where your daddy has been-_

I turn back to her finding her staring thoughtfully at the floor, "What's wrong?" I lifted an eyebrow curiously.

She looked up at me, "I want to know," She frowned tilting her head to the side slightly, "what happened to you." 

 I'm suddenly overcome by flashbacks from both Weapon X and Trask; I do my best to hide it figuring that the medication had stopped working. 

 "I was locked in a… in a…" I trailed off once again hit by another memory, "a pitch black room strapped to a bed or somethin'," I'm suddenly there but I fight back the panic and keep on talking, "They pulled the adimantium from my bones…" I'm back in the tank filled with what looks like green water wires and things stuck all over me. I gasp when suddenly I find myself back in the garage sitting on the ground with Madison kneeling down by my side with her arms wrapped around my neck.

 "I'm sorry." She whispers.

I don't know what to say instead I wrap my arm around her back returning the embrace starting to hear the voices return. It's then that I made the hardest decision in my life…

 _-I want to hold you  
protect you from all of the things I've already endured_

_And I want to show you _

_To show you all of the things that this life has in store for you  
I'll always love you_

_The way that a father should love his daughter-_

~*~

A/N: I hope I did Remy's accent okay, if not I'm sorry I haven't ever tried it. Please Review and tell me what ya thought of it, (The Chapter lol.) ^_^


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Logan, both James', Rose, and Professor X are not my creations. But Madison is! ^_^

A/N: Thank you everyone for your reviews! *Hands out Wolverine plushies * ^_^ 

~*~

-Live in my head for just one day  
I see myself and look away  
the road is showing now on my face  
soon I'll disappear  
disappear without a ----ing trace-

-Blow Away by Staind.

~*~

He sat alone in the dark, the time slowly ticking by as he stared at the orange bottle he held in his hand. Carefully he rolled it over listening to the soft rattle the pills made inside the container. He popped open the lid with his thumb and peered inside, there were at least twenty pills left inside. Small blue and white pills, a glass of water sat on the nightstand next to him and he picked it up taking a sip from it before setting it back down again.

 'Three choices…' He hardly heard himself think.

 'Take them all, end the pain now…'

 'No! Throw 'em away!'

He shook his head and looked around the room spotting three familiar figures standing nearby, their faces filled with mixed emotions. 

 "I don't want to leave…" Cried the youngest, James.

Logan dumped the pills out into his hand set the container aside.

 "Running again?" 

Jerking his head up he looked into the eyes of the young woman that was called Rose by the other two; she held a certain familiarity to her. He glared at all three of them silently willing them to go away, silently willing the voices to go away and that he'd return to normal once again.

 "We can't go away Logan, not until you figure it out." The older James said softly his eyes reflected many years of hurt and secrets. 

 "Figure what out?" Logan growled fisting his hand with the pills in it causing a few to fall out onto the floor.

 "Your past." Rose replied softly her voice filled with what sounded like sadness. 

He turned his attention to the pills in his hand and set them aside on the nightstand, maybe the decision he had made was a little too hasty. 

 "Take all the pills and end it now, take on pill everyday for the rest of my life, or talk to Chuck and see if he can help…" He whispered to himself before looking up at the others, "What about the voices in my head? What about the nightmares and suddenly being some place I'm not?" He nearly shouted feeling the anger start to bubble up within him but he pushed it aside.

 "We can help stop the voices," Rose smiled sadly now sitting beside him on the edge of the bed taking his hand in hers, "but the nightmares…" She trailed off but he had understood what she was trying to say.

 "When…" 

 "Tomorrow," The eldest James spoke up stepping away form the wall he had been leaning up against, "It's late, get some sleep." 

Logan nodded suddenly feeling the effects of fatigue wash over him. 

Rose stood up and went to stand with the other two as Logan rolled over onto his side immediately falling to sleep.

~*~

 "Can I talk ta ya Chuck?" Logan asked walking into the said man's office.

Professor Xavier nodded setting down some papers he had been working on and wheeled out from behind his desk, "What can I help you with Logan?" 

 Logan decided not to beat around the bush and just get to the point, "I almost killed myself last night," He sighed running a shaky hand through his hair, "had the pills in my hand an' everythin'." 

The Professor hid his shock well as he closed his eyes briefly, "Why did you want to kill yourself?" 

 "Isn' it obvious Chuck?" Logan grunted folding his arms over his chest.

 "Yes I know," Charles sighed, "But you didn't. I presume what stopped you was Madison?" 

Logan closed his eyes and nodded, "Her and," He opened his eyes marveling in the fact that he wasn't hearing any other voice but his own in his mind, "three others." 

 "Three others?" Charles repeated with a raised eyebrow.

 "Rose, James, and…" He furrowed his eyebrows, "James," Shaking his head he glanced down at the Professor, "I stopped takin' the pills yesterday mornin'." He admitted pulling out the orange container from his pocket and tossed it to the Professor. 

 Charles caught the container looking it over once before he turned his attention back to Logan, "Those people are figments of your imagination?"

 "They're what stopped me from killing myself. Said they'd go away once I 'figured it out'." 

 "Your past." Charles nodded the pieces coming together.

Logan sighed heavily, "Yea. I'm gonna leave fer awhile, back ta Canada."      

 "And what about Madison?"

 "I'm gonna take 'er with me, she's out ta school fer another month right?" 

Charles nodded, "Till August. I assume that's when you'll be back?" 

 "Yea." 

Knowing that he couldn't stop Logan once he had his mind made, Charles sighed and wished him luck.

~*~

Logan knocked gently on the wooden door then waited patiently for Madison to answer. 

 "Hey dad," Madison smiled opening up the door the rest of the way for him to enter then closed it behind him, "what's up?"

An odd feeling had overcome Logan when Madison had first called him 'dad', he didn't quite know what it was at first and then he realized what he was feeling was pride. 

 "We need ta talk." He said seriously and watched as Madison's smile faded.

 "Okay." 

 "What do ya think about goin back ta Canada fer awhile?" 

 "For how long?" 

 "Till August." 

Madison furrowed her eyebrows in thought for a moment then nodded, "I guess so… but why are we going back?"

 "I need ta clear some things up from my past." Logan shrugged.

 "Give me a minute to pack." Madison smiled turning to her closet. 

~*~

A/N: Please Review!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men. By the way does anyone know if Logan gets a goatee late in evolution? 

A/N: I'm so sorry this took so long to get out but today is the first day I've been able to get onto a computer. (Stupid blackout XP) And I'm sorry that it's short but I wanted to at least get this much out. (And thank you everyone for your reviews!! ^_^)

Note: This-_(Italics) _is Madison writing to Jacob. 

 __

_~*~_

_ Dear Jacob,_

_  I'm sorry I haven't written to you sooner, but a lot has been going on. _

_The first day back, after we unpacked and settled in Logan wanted to go to some old mining camp._

 "What is this place?" Madison asked looking around at all the abandoned cottages.

Logan looked around, "I'm not quite sure, but I think I've been here before…" His eyes narrowed and Madison watched him walk off a bit then stop and look around again.

 "You remembering something?" She asked walking up by his side.

He nodded walking again, after about ten minutes of walking the two came up to a rather run down old log cabin. The door was missing along with a wall and half the roof. Logan cringed at the smell of rotting wood but he went ahead entering what was left of the house. 

 "Wow… this place must be really old." Madison commented running a hand along an old stove. 

Thick black dust rubbed off onto her hand ending up on the leg of her pants where she wiped her hand off. 

  "I lived here fer awhile." Logan replied picking up a book from the ground only to have it fall into pieces.

 _The place was extremely old, and when I say 'old' I don't mean as in ten-twenty years old. I mean as in at least a 'Hundred' years old. In one of the log cabins we went into the window, in one of the only walls still standing, was so warped and dirty that you could hardly see out of it. _

"Look at this…" Logan quirked an eyebrow as he lifted a rusty ax blade his eyes suddenly glazed over.

 "Logan?" Madison waved a hand in front of his face and he blinked returning back to reality, "You okay?"

He nodded dropping the blade back to the ground, "Let's go back." He grunted rubbing his temples like he was getting a headache. 

 "You're remembering." Rose appeared from out of nowhere standing next to the house a smile on her face.

Logan looked over at her but kept on walking, "Come on darlin'." He called over his shoulder at Madison who was staring transfixed at something on the ground. 

 "Coming," She called picking up the object she was staring at and ran to catch up with Logan who had stopped and waited for her, "Look what I found." She held up a small golden chain with a heart locket.

Rose was now standing beside Logan eyeing the chain, "You remember it?" 

 "Yea." Logan whispered.

Madison raised an eyebrow looking confused, "Yea? 'Yea' what?"

 _As we wandered around the outside of the log cabin I found a gold chain with a heart locket on it. The locket was rusted shut, but still it was really pretty. _

_ I had to show it to Logan. _

_That's when he started to talk to himself._

"I remember the day I gave you that necklace," He said softly then turned around and walked off muttering under his breath.

Madison furrowed her eyebrows as she looked into Logan's mind suddenly seeing what he was. A middle-aged woman with red hair pulled back into a bun was walking along side of him. Madison broke into a jog catching up to Logan; she stared at the woman who was staring back at her in shock.

 "Can you see me?" 

Logan looked over at Madison in shock when she nodded.

 "I tapped into Logan's mind," She said evenly, "Who are you?" 

 "I'm Rose."

 _Rose wasn't the only one who I could see, there was also two James'. It took me awhile to figure out that the younger James was Logan when he was a kid and the older one was… well I think you get the idea. _

_For some reason I think that this is how Logan's brain is handling a sudden memory burst so he won't go 'crazy' again. _

_I have to go now it's getting late. I miss you and the others a lot, tell Rogue and the Professor I said 'hi'._

_I'll write to you again as soon as I can._

_-Love_

_Madison_

~*~

A/N: Please Review!! ^_^


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men or the comic book ORIGIN. ^_^

A/N: Thank you Xiowolfe, UberNekoChan, and Nathan for you reviews. ^_^ I will now give you each a box of cookies!!!

~*~

A rush of feelings and memories flooded through Logan's senses, as he lay awake in his bed. A memory flashed through his mind's eye, one that he had hoped was forever forgotten…

  ~*Flashback*~

The halls were dark save for the soft glow coming from a candle inside one of the bedrooms. Shouting could be heard within the bedroom followed by a **'THUMP'** and more shouting. Young James neared the door and pushed it the rest of the way open as he rubbed his eyes tiredly. 

 "Papa? Is that you? I heard a noise-"

**  -BLAM!-**

The sound of a gun firing off echoed throughout his ears as he watched with wide eyes his father fall to the floor in a puddle of his own blood.

 "Papa! Papa… NO! Papa!" He cried out rushing to the corps's side already knowing the horrible truth but denying it, "Papa, it's me! James! Oh… Papa…" 

Then everything went blurry and all he could hear was his own voice screaming in anger and pain…

 ~*End of Flashback*~

Logan turned onto his stomach burying his face into his pillow. 

That had been the night his mutation had surfaced. 

  "I'm scared…" A voice whispered and he lifted his head looking in the direction of the voice.

James stood by the door; his blue eyes shining in the dim light with unshed tears.  

Logan sat up scratching the back of his head, "Why ya scared kid?" 

 "What's happening to me?" James' voice shook with fear as he held his hands up; several droplets of blood fell to the floor from where three bone claws had protruded from the backs of his hands. 

 "Come here," Logan sighed swinging his legs over the side of the bed so that his feet rested on the floor.

Hesitantly James walked over holding his hands out, "They burn." He whimpered as Logan took one of his hands in his and looked it over.

 "Relax the muscles in yer arms." He grunted tapping on James' arm before letting it go.

James winced as the claws retracted back into his arm and the skin healed up. He looked over his hands in astonishment then smiled up at Logan, "Thank you," He whispered, "Johnny couldn't make 'em go away…" He frowned then suddenly disappeared.

Logan ran a hand through his hair as he laid back down losing himself in thought.

 Who was Johnny?

~*~

The sun was blazing hot as it beat down on the surface of the road creating mirages. A sleek black Harley sped down the deserted road slowing once it reached a dead end, in the middle of nowhere. The two riders climbed off the bike looking the land over with a look of concern. 

 "Are you sure this is the place?" Madison looked over the tall grass that surrounded the remains of a building. 

Logan nodded tossing his helmet carelessly onto the ground as he started to hike up the steep grassy hill to where the building's remains laid. He grunted in annoyance as he looked around, he didn't recognize the place at all. 

 Madison caught up to him wiping the mud and blades of grass off her knees where she had stumbled and fallen, "There's nothing here but a bunch of old bricks, rocks and grass." She whined glaring at the landscape, sure it was beautiful and all but one could only take so much…

 "I thought I saw somethin' over there," Logan pointed to another hill with several trees dotting it, "When were drove pass," He smirked at her as he walked back down the hill towards the bike, "Let's check it out." 

 "Sure." Madison shrugged skidding down the hill after Logan.

~*~

 The mossy gray stone stuck in the earth at an odd angle, a chunk of the corner had broken off sometime ago and now was hidden in the grass disguised as a rock. 

 "What is it?" Madison said in a hushed voice as she walked a few steps behind Logan who was now hunched over the grave wiping away the moss and dirt that had collected over the years.

 "A grave," Logan said softly brushing his hand off on his pants, "It says, 'John Howlett- Beloved son lost before his time. 1885-1897.'"

 "Twelve years old," Madison frowned brushing away the hair from her face, "Wonder what happened to him…"

 "I dunno," Logan stood up and took a step back away from the stone looking it over, " John…" He said the name slow as though it had rung a bell from somewhere deep in his mind. 

Madison decided that now was as good as anytime to bring up the question that had been nagging at her since she was a kid, "Dad?" She looked up at him tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear, "How come you don't remember your past?"

He wasn't expecting that and it showed on his face before he quickly covered it up with a frown, "Scientists messed with my brain, put in some things that aren't even true and then erased some stuff," A puzzled look washed over Madison's face, Logan sighed trying to think of a better way to explain it to her, "'bout 30 or so years ago I was caught an' experimented on by a group o' scientists. I was known as weapon X," Madison's eyes widened briefly as she listened, "They laced my bones with a metal called adimantium and while I was gone it was removed…"

 "Why would someone do something like that?" 

Logan shook his head his eyes narrowing, "There are some sick people out there darlin'," His eyes shifted back to the grave and softened, maybe he had known him… but that would make him, well… very old.

 Madison reached out taking her father's hand as she stared at the headstone, "I'm sorry." She whispered squeezing his hand gently.

 "Thanks darlin'." Logan replied turning away from the grave as Madison pulled her hand free and walked up to the stone pushing it back into place.

 "There." She smiled sadly then returned to Logan's side.

Logan smiled softly, "I think Johnny appreciated that." 

~*~

A/N: Please Review!!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men what so ever. And that sucks.

A/N: I'm thinking about ending this story soon. I started another story about Madison and want to finish this before I post it. (It's gonna be a short story.) Thanks for your reviews I really appreciate them. ^_^ 

 So here's the next chapter! 

~*~

He found himself staring at his reflection in the mirror, 'Could use a shave.' He noted running a hand over his bristly cheeks. Sighing he turned away finding Rose sitting on his bed staring up at him intently. He shifted uneasily sending a wavering glare towards her then walked out into the hallway where he proceeded to go into the bathroom. He couldn't wait for this whole thing to be over with so he could return back to the mansion and be treated normal again. Turning the water on cold he splashed his face a few times then dried it off on the hand towel, he glanced back up at the mirror finding Rose standing behind him. Startled he turned around slamming himself against the counter as he leaned back against his hands.

 "What do ya want?" He snarled reaching for the doorknob.

 Rose frowned at him, "You're almost there." She said softly reaching towards him.

Something within him clicked as he flung the door open retreating back into his room, he knew he had known Rose once before but did he have feelings for her then? He looked over his shoulder spotting Rose just a few feet away staring at him expectantly. 

 "You were in love with me at one point or I was in love with ya, am I right?" He folded his arms over his chest noting the change of expression on the woman's face.

 "Sort of." 

He scowled, "Look I'm done with the games, can't ya just tell me what it is I'm supposed ta know?" 

 Rose shook her head, "You have to figure it out on your own." 

Logan sighed exasperatedly trying to remember anything from his past that involved the woman before him, finally he found something. It was a tad blurry and he could just make out a little of what was going on. Furrowing his eyebrows he concentrated on the memory making it a little clearer, his face paled slightly.

 "I killed you…" He looked up at the woman who was now looking away a tear rolling down the side of her face, "I did care 'bout ya but ya had ta go an fall in love with that other guy," He shook his head his eyes softening, "But I forgave ya… Gave 'em my permission 'cause I loved ya so much that I would a done anythin' just ta see ya happy."   

 "I'm sorry." She whispered catching him off guard when she hugged him. 

He was stunned he felt his arms wrap around her pulling her closer in a crushing hug, God he had missed her without even realizing it. 

Then she was gone, just like that. 

His arms fell limply down to his sides, 'was that what I was supposed ta remember…?' He thought scrubbing his face with his hand, 'one more ta go.' He thought looking over his shoulder where James stood peering out the window. 

 "Dad?" Madison walked into the room finding Logan staring over his shoulder at the window.

He turned to her a sheepish smile spread across his lips, "Sorry darlin', didn't wake ya did I?" 

Madison shook her head pointing over her shoulder, "I've been up for a while. Breakfasts ready." 

 "Really?" He looked taken aback, he didn't smell anything, "What ch'ya make?" He sniffed the air furrowing his eyebrows.

A sly grin touched her lips, "Cereal." She replied simply chuckling at the expression that crossed over his face as she left the room.

Rolling his eyes Logan looked back at the window finding James still standing there silently, "What's yer story kid?" He drawled turning the rest of the way.

 "My story," James said slowly not bothering to look over at Logan, "You should know…" 

 "Ya well," Logan sighed rubbing the back of his neck, "I don't."

James' blue eyes flickered over to where Logan stood then back out the window, "She called me Logan and so that's my name."

 "I thought yer name was James?" Logan raised an eyebrow feeling a tinge of confusion.

 "Was," James grunted turning away from the window, "now it's Logan. Named after the man that killed my father." 

Logan narrowed his eyes, "I remember that night, but why did you change yer name?" 

 James (A/N: He'll still be called James to save the confusion.) mimicked Logan's expression, "Yer daughter's comin' back."  

Sure enough Madison walked back in, "I thought you were coming to eat, I made bacon." She smiled at hearing Logan's stomach growl.

 "Yea, I'm comin'." He smirked following her out of the room glancing one last time where James had once stood finding him gone. 

As the two entered the kitchen the smell of freshly made bacon assaulted Logan's nose, sitting down at the table he picked a piece up and shoved it into his mouth. 

 Madison rolled her eyes at him as she finished her cereal and put the bowl in the sink, "Who were you talking to?" She asked casually now used to the fact that he saw and talked to people that weren't really there.

 "James, he's the only one left." Logan replied around a mouthful of bacon.

 "What do you mean 'the only one left'?" 

 "I figured out what the other two wanted me ta remember and they disappeared." 

  "Oh." Madison furrowed her eyebrows in thought then decided to do the dishes rather than make sense of it all.

~*~

A/N: Please Review.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own. :(

A/N: This chapter was the hardest to write since I have already started another story and keep getting ideas for it. **Sigh**

Thank you BerserkerRageX-Girl, heath 999, UberNekoChan, Xiowolfe for your reviews!! ^_^ 

~*~

Logan found himself driving back to the mansion later that afternoon. He sighed glancing over at Madison snoring softly with her head pressed up against the window. Chuckling quietly he looked back at the road, the occasional road kill passed by every now and then. The mansion was only about a mile away now; it would feel good to be back he realized smiling to himself. He was finally free of the voices and of the other's that had haunted him for so long, he was normal again, or as normal as a mutant could get. It was that morning that everything had changed for the better, when he had finally figured out what it was that James had wanted to hear.

 ~*Flashback*~

 The younger version of himself stood in the corner of the kitchen staring glumly at him, his arms crossed firmly over his chest and his back resting up against the wall. He pushed off walking over to Logan and sighed sitting down on the edge of the table. Logan glared at him, "Look bub," He drawled his eyes softening only a little, "yer mopin' around here won't do ya any good." 

James stood up turning his back to Logan but he didn't speak.

 Madison walked into the kitchen walking right through James to the refrigerator and pulled out a can of pop, "Want one?" She held up the can to Logan.

 "No thanks darlin'." He smirked swallowing the urge to laugh at the expression that had crossed James' face when Madison walked through him a second time.

 "Funny." He grunted sarcastically over his shoulder at Logan who just smirked cockily back at him.

 "Storm's comin'," Logan noted glancing out the window, he didn't miss the look that crossed James' face, "What?" 

James shook his head walking back over to the wall and leaned against it.

Logan snorted running a hand through his hair closing his eyes as thunder rumbled in the distance, "It's a big one." He murmured opening his eyes again gaining a far off look as he stared out the window at the black clouds. 

 "You remember it don't you?" James narrowed his eyes glaring at Logan then leaned his head back hitting it against the wall, "'Bout time." 

"Weapon X," He turned to James narrowing his eyes at him, "I was depressed, tryin' ta kill myself when they came and attacked me."

 James nodded slowly averting his eyes to the floor then disappeared. 

 ~*End of Flashback*~

It was hard to believe that that was what James had wanted him to remember, being kidnapped by the people who made him Weapon X. But the more he thought about it the more it made sense to him, it wasn't his fault what they did to him and in some way it made him feel a little more at ease. 

 He glanced over at Madison still sound asleep and smiled, they were almost back at the mansion he could see it now but he'd let her sleep the rest of the way there. It had been a long trip and an even longer couple of months. Maybe for once things would be normal for a while, or as normal as being a mutant can be.   

Madison stirred next to him, her eyes fluttered open as she yawned and stretched out the kinks in her neck. 

 "Hey, we're back!" She smiled up at Logan then glanced at the clock, "Jeeze! How long have I been out for?" 

Logan chuckled, "4 hours kid, not get enough sleep last night?"

 "Just excited about coming back, ya know?" She smiled sheepishly.

 "Yer excited 'bout seein' that brat," He frowned at her, "If he ever hurts ya I'll kill 'em." 

Madison rolled her eyes, "Dad…" She looked up at him breaking out into a smile as they pulled up into the garage, "I'm glad you're back to normal." She reached over and hugged him then jumped out of the truck grabbing her stuff from the back seat. 

 Logan smirked climbing out of the truck and grabbed his duffel bag from the back, he saw someone come out of the house from the corner of his eye. Looking up he saw Madison run over to the figure hugging him, it was Jacob he realized. Madison glanced back at him and smiled then walked into the house. 

 "Ah Logan, it's good to see you back," Professor Xavier greeted him as he walked into the mansion, "How was your trip?"  
 "It was good," Logan answered with a lopsided smile, "Figured a lot o' stuff out." 

Charles simply nodded noting the relieved look that had been in Logan's eyes ever since he had walked in the door. 

 "And the voices?"

Logan smirked slightly, "They're gone."

~*~

 The End

~*~

A/N: O_o… I wanted to write at least one more chapter for this but had writers block so bad it hurt.

 -_-*

 BUT I have started another story, called Shadowed Pain. It should be posted up soon and takes place several years after this story. I hope you all enjoyed this story as much as I had writing it.

 Please Review.   


End file.
